


Mouthing off

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dialogue, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony are in a pickle. To pass the time, they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthing off

“Okay, Boss. How are we getting out of here?”  
   
“Working on it, Tony.”  
   
“Yeah? Neat trick. Because it looks like you’re just hanging there in chains just like me.”  
   
“I’m hanging, you’re standing.”  
   
“Barely. It’s only my toes touching the floor. I think I’d rather be hanging, less tiring.”  
   
“Hell on my wrists and shoulders though.”  
   
“Yeah, I can see that. How did they get us, anyway?”  
   
“You don’t remember?”  
   
“I got hit on the head again, didn’t I?”  
   
“Yeah, you did. You gotta stop letting that happen, DiNozzo.”  
   
“I hear you, Boss. But how did they get you?”  
   
“By pointing a gun at you and threatening to shoot you in the head.”  
   
“And you just let them take you?”  
   
“Kind of outnumbered.”  
   
“Still, there must have been a way for you to escape.”  
   
“Not gonna leave you alone, Tony.”  
   
“Ha! I thought for a moment you were gonna say you weren’t gonna leave me hanging!”  
   
“Funny.”  
   
“Knew you’d appreciate a little gallows humor, Boss. But seriously, you should have just left me.”  
   
“Never gonna happen.”  
   
“Marine thing, huh? Never leave a man behind?”  
   
“Something like that.”  
   
“Anything you saw that might help us get out of here?”  
   
“Not much. Certainly nothing I could reach now.”  
   
“My head hurts.”  
   
“I know. Just stay awake. Keep talking.”  
   
“About what?”  
   
“Since when do you need any prompts to find something to babble about?”  
   
“That’s different. These might be my dying words. They should be profound and noteworthy.”  
   
“You’re not gonna die. You still don’t have my permission.”  
   
“That was years ago, Boss. I think the power of the order has dissipated a little over time.”  
   
“Want me to order you again?”  
   
“Nah. You haven’t rescinded the order, so I’ll do what I can to still follow it.”  
   
“Good. Glad to hear that after all this time you still listen to me.”  
   
“I always listen to you, Boss.”  
   
“You may listen, but it doesn’t always register, does it.”  
   
“Like when? Give me one example!”  
   
“Like when I told you an hour ago to be careful and stay out of trouble!”  
   
“That wasn’t my fault!”  
   
“Which one of us rushed in here before I gave the signal? Pretty sure it wasn’t me.”  
   
“Well, they were moving. I had to do something!”  
   
“You should have waited! You scared the hell out of me! I’d much rather let them get away for now than to have something happen to you.”  
   
“You would?”  
   
“Of course! We can catch them another time, but I don’t wanna lose you.”  
   
“You worried about me, Boss?”  
   
“Always, Tony.”  
   
“Always? I’m not in trouble that often, you know.”  
   
“You don’t need to be in trouble for me to worry about you.”  
   
“Oh?”  
   
“I always worry whether you’re safe.”  
   
“Why wouldn’t I be safe? You always keep an eye on me.”  
   
“I worry that you work crazy hours.”  
   
“So do you.”  
   
“That you don’t sleep enough, coming into the office in the middle of the night.”  
   
“Sometimes I can’t sleep. Might as well get some work done.”  
   
“I worry that you’re alone.”  
   
“Alone? I’m not alone. I’ve got you, don’t I?”  
   
“I don’t mean like that, Tony.”  
   
“Then what do you mean?”  
   
“You need someone in your life. You haven’t even been dating lately.”  
   
“Are you keeping tabs on me?”  
   
“You haven’t, have you?”  
   
“Not much, no. Why?”  
   
“That’s not like you. How are you gonna find someone if you don’t get out there?”  
   
“Hah! Like you, you mean, burying yourself in your basement every night.”  
   
“That’s different. We’re not talking about me.”    
   
“Why are we talking about me?”  
   
“Because you wanted to know why I worry about you.”  
   
“Then tell me why.”  
   
“Because I don’t want you to end up like me.”  
   
“You mean dedicated, honorable, making a difference?”  
   
“That’s the job, Tony. You already are like that.”  
   
“Then what do you mean?”  
   
“Waking up one day and realizing that you want something you can’t have.”  
   
“What’s that?”  
   
“Someone to hold, someone to love. For that someone to love you back.”  
   
“Why wouldn’t you be able to have that again?”  
   
“They’ll never love me that way.”  
   
“Why not? What’s not to love about you, Gibbs?”  
   
“Ha! You do remember who you’re talking to, right Tony?”  
   
“Hey! Don’t talk like that! Sure, you’re a surly bastard sometimes, and trying to get you to talk is like panning for gold, and you really need to smile more, but when you see through all that, what’s underneath is a beautiful human being. And the outside isn’t bad looking either.”  
   
“Are you trying to be funny?”  
   
“No. I’m being serious.”  
   
“Hmmpf!”  
   
“Don’t snort at me! I thought we were being honest here!”  
   
“Could be dangerous.”  
   
“Why?”  
   
“You may have gotten hit on the head and forget this conversation, but I’ll remember what you say.”  
   
“So? Maybe it’s time to say it. I never would have stayed with you all these years if you really had been the horrible bastard that you pretend to be. I do have some standards, you know.”  
   
“Standards? I doubt it, if you think there’s a beautiful human being inside of me.”  
   
“You’re kidding right? Of course there is. And like I said, the outside’s pretty hot too.”  
   
“Did you just leer at me?”  
   
“Just trying to get my point across.”  
   
“Your point being?”  
   
“There’s a reason we call you the silver fox, you know.”  
   
“You call me what??”  
   
“Silver fox. It’s because of your hair. And because you’re foxy. And hot.”  
   
“Uhm… Tony?”  
   
“Yeah, Gibbs?”  
   
“You sure you’re okay?”  
   
“I’m fine. Feeling a lot better actually. This being honest thing is fun.”  
   
“Fun?”  
   
“Yeah. Feels good to get this stuff off my chest. And I like the way it makes you blush.”  
   
“Tony…”  
   
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you blush like a little girl when I tell you you’re hot. It’ll be our little secret.”  
   
“I didn’t know you looked at men that way?”  
   
“Men? Nah. I mean, I can appreciate a handsome man, sure, but you… you’re like, the only guy in the world I’ve ever looked at and thought: I wanna lick him all over to see if he tastes as good as he looks and smells…”  
   
“You…?”  
   
“Oh, yeah.”  
   
“Smells?”  
   
“Sawdust and coffee… who knew I would be turned on by that…”  
   
“Tony!”  
   
“Oookay… moving on. Who is it you love that you think won’t love you back, Gibbs?”  
   
“I think I’d rather we go back to talking about you.”  
   
“Well, I am one of my favorite topics of conversation. So shoot. What about me do you wanna talk about? My rugged good looks? My agile mind? My brilliant wit?”  
   
“Your inability to shut up?”  
   
“Hey, you were the one who told me to keep talking! So which is it? Want me to talk, or want me to shut up?”  
   
“What I really want is to get out of here.”  
   
“You and me both. Think McGee’s been able to locate us yet?”  
   
“He and Bishop must know by now something’s wrong because we haven’t checked in. I’m sure they’ll find us soon.”  
   
“I hope so. Because I’ve got other plans for the rest of the day than just hanging here.”  
   
“Yeah? What plans are those?”  
   
“You’ll find out as soon as we get out of here.”  
   
“Did you just leer at me again?”  
   
“I’ve gotta keep in practice. Besides, I still like how it makes you blush.”  
   
“You’re embarrassing yourself.”  
   
“Not yet, but getting close…”  
   
“Tony…!”  
   
“It’s me, isn’t it, Gibbs?”  
   
“It’s you what?”  
   
“You meant me, earlier. When you said you wanted something you thought you couldn’t have.”  
   
“What makes you think that?”  
   
“The blushing, the worrying, the talking. The way you protest when I tell you what I wanna do to you, but at the same time you can’t keep your eyes off of me. The distinct bulge in the front of your pants, which I really wanna explore, by the way. So, tell me Gibbs, while we’re being honest… It’s me, isn’t it?”  
   
“I… Yeah.”  
   
“Then I think it’s a damn shame it’s taken us fourteen years and a couple of lowlife thugs stringing us up in an abandoned warehouse with nothing to do but talk to get there. Oh, to think of all the fun we could have had together all these years…”  
   
“Years?”  
   
“Well, yeah. You do know by now that I love you, right?”  
   
“You love me?”  
   
“Of course.”  
   
“And you’re comfortable telling me this, just like that?”  
   
“Well, I’m not really comfortable. My shoulders and wrists are killing me, and my head aches a little.”  
   
“Tony.”  
   
“And no, I’m not really comfortable about telling you either, it’s a little nerve-wracking. But you can’t kill me while we’re tied up, and I’m hoping that you’ll have processed it enough by the time we get out of here, that you’ll want to get your hands on me in order to try all these things I wanna do with you instead of you getting your hands on me in order to kill me.”  
   
“You love me.”  
   
“I do. I don’t think I would have been able to tell you until recently, but my men’s group has really helped me understand some things. But I’ve wanted you for a long time, and I’m ready to make a commitment.”  
   
“Commitment?”  
   
“Well, yeah. You’re a commitment kind of guy, and I want that with you. I don’t just want to have my way with you, I want all of you. Good and bad. Day and night. You and me.”  
   
“You’re scaring me.”  
   
“Why?”  
   
“I think your head wound is more serious than we thought. Either that, or I should start looking for a pod when we get out of here.”  
   
“Gibbs… I’m pouring my heart out here. This is not the time for you to attempt humor.”  
   
“I… I…”  
   
“Look at the bright side: we could still die in here. Then there will be nothing to worry about anymore… Gibbs?”  
   
“I love you too, Tony. And we’re not gonna die. Because there is no way either one of us is going to die without me making love to you first.”  
   
“Making love?”  
   
“That’s what it will be to me.”  
   
“Good. Me too.”  
   
“Tony?”  
   
“Yeah, Gibbs?”  
   
“Tell me more.”  
   
“About what?”  
   
“About what you wanna do with me.”  
   
“Really? You like that, me talking about that?”  
   
“It’s oddly exciting. Plus it distracts me from the pain in my shoulders. And I wanna know what I have to look forward to.”  
   
“Will you tell me what you wanna do with me too?”  
   
“I’ll try if you want me to. Talking isn’t really my thing, you know.”  
   
“You’ve been doing pretty good so far.”  
   
“Hhmm, yeah. But I prefer listening to you.”  
   
“Then why do you tell me to shut up so often?”  
   
“Tony!”  
   
“Okay, okay! Sheesh! Impatient, are we?”  
   
“Very.”  
   
“Good, me too. The first thing I wanna do is taste you at last, to see if you really do taste of the coffee you exist on. I’ll stroke my hand through your hair until I reach your neck, then pull you close so I can finally taste your lips. I’ll nibble your lips softly, biting gently at the lower one and soothing it with my tongue, until you open up to me. When you do, I’ll let my tongue play with yours while I slide my other hand up from your hip across your back to your shoulders, so I can pull you even closer and feel your chest moving against mine with every breath we take. You won’t be able to let me control the kiss for long, so you take over and invade my mouth, wanting to taste me too, your hands on my hips holding me against you so you can feel how hard you make me just by kissing me.”  
   
“You’ve given this some thought.”  
   
“I really have.”  
   
“What else?”  
   
“I may let you control the kiss for a while, but then my hands take over and make short work of getting rid of your shirts. My fingers explore your chest and run through your chest hair, playing with your nipples and then stroking lower, over your abs, where I’ll feel your muscles twitch under my touch. As my fingers reach your pants and start working them open so I can reach all of you, I’ll break away from your lips to let my mouth glide over your cheek to your neck, sucking there to leave my mark, giving a short nip of my teeth on the tendon to make you moan. Your fingers are unbuttoning my shirt so you can take it off me, and your hands pull me close again so our bare chests are pressed together once more when I let your pants drop to the floor.”  
   
“God, Tony… And then?”  
   
“I’ll kiss you again, thrusting my tongue deep into your mouth, and when you run your hands through my hair, I leave your mouth to start kissing and nibbling down your neck to your chest, licking and biting your nipples on my way down, my mouth hot and open and wet against your abs, soothing the soft nips of my teeth there with my tongue. My fingers slide under the waistband of your boxers and pull them down when my mouth reaches the trail of hair from your bellybutton down, and I’ll lick along it until I finally reach your dick. I’ll breathe in deeply as I nuzzle you there, taking in your scent, then lick along the length of you until I reach the head and take it into my mouth.”  
   
“More…”  
   
“I’ll suck at the head for a few moments, caressing the insides of your thighs with my hands, before I’ll ever so slowly sink my mouth down the length of your dick, as far as I can take you, while my hands come up to roll your balls and squeeze your ass. Your hands have a tight grip on my hair, and you keep me in place, thrusting your hips a little to get more of you inside of my mouth and throat. When you’re as deep as you can get, I’ll groan around you, sending vibrations of pleasure through your dick and your entire body. Then I’ll pull back, flattening my tongue against the underside of you along the way, then rubbing the tip of my tongue against the sensitive spot just under the head, before licking over the slit, tasting you again.”  
   
“So close…”  
   
“I’ll quickly slick up my fingers before I take you back into my mouth, and as I slowly take you deep again, I’ll rub my fingers over your ass, making you shiver and moan before I push one finger in, distracting you with my mouth as I start bobbing up and down the length of you. As you come close, your fingers tighten in my hair and you hold my head still, then fuck my mouth while I move my fingers inside of you and find your prostate, making you see stars when I rub against it. I’ll caress your balls and swirl my tongue around your dick while you take my mouth and…”  
   
“Don’t stop!”  
   
“Boss!”  
   
“Tony, please!”  
   
“Boss! I hear something!”  
   
“Damn!”  
   
“McGee! McGee, in here!”  
   
“Tony…”  
   
“Don’t worry, Boss, I’ll take care of you… Hold on.”  
   
“McGee! We’re fine, just get us down.”  
   
“Boss?”  
   
“Come here, Tony!”  
   
“Gibbs, closer, closer, oohh…”  
   
“That’s it, Tony, right there, right there…”  
   
“Jethro…!”  
   
“Tony!”  
   
“Ugh… You realize we’re never going to live this down, right Jethro?”  
   
“Live what down?”  
   
“Getting each other off in front of McProbie.”  
   
“He’ll survive. Just glad Bishop didn’t see it.”  
   
“Oh yeah, that would’ve been worse.”  
   
“You okay, Tony?”  
   
“Head hurts, shoulders hurt, wrists hurt. Other than that, I’m feeling oddly relaxed. You?”  
   
“Same. Tony?”  
   
“Yeah, Jethro?”  
   
“That mouth of yours is astonishing.”  
   
“You haven’t felt it yet…”  
   
“No, but if you can TALK me into almost coming, I’m sure the rest will be even more amazing.”  
   
“I’d be more than happy to show you.”  
   
“Please do. Come home with me?”  
   
“Thought you’d never ask, Jethro. One thing first though.”  
   
“What?”  
   
“I want my first taste.”  
   
“Then come here and kiss me.”  
   
“Finally.”  
   
“Well?”  
   
“You do taste of coffee. And of Gibbs. And I want more, so much more…”  
   
“McGee! I’m taking Tony home. You take care of things here and report to the Director. Tony and I will be back when we’ve… recovered.”  
   
“Which might be a while, with what I have in mind.”  
   
“Hush, Tony. For now. No talking until we get home. Your mouth is dangerous.”  
   
“You wouldn’t want me any other way.”  
   
Slap!  
   
 


End file.
